


Tesi - Antitesi - Sintesi

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: Tesi: la vita è uno stadio dell’esistenza che parte dalla nascita e prosegue fino alla morte. È una condizione naturale e ineluttabile dell’essere vivente.Antitesi: la vita è un sussulto nella sostanza dell’universo. La presunta intelligenza degli esseri umani è soltanto un guizzo di coscienza che non riesce a stemperare l’inutilità conclusiva della loro esistenza.Sintesi: la vita è una condizione imposta all’interno di un lasso di tempo prevedibile soltanto entro certi limiti. È tollerabile in quanto permette lo studio, la ricerca e la conoscenza. Ogni altro aspetto è trascurabile, superfluo e potenzialmente nocivo.





	

**Tesi - Antitesi - Sintesi**

 

**Tesi: la vita è uno stadio dell’esistenza che parte dalla nascita e prosegue fino alla morte. È una condizione naturale e ineluttabile dell’essere vivente.**

Sherlock adora stare in braccio, anche quando diventa troppo pesante e agitato per stare buono. Papà inizia a prenderlo a cavalluccio allora, e Sherlock ride deliziato, strappando persino un sorriso a Mycroft.

Eurus  _ detesta _ essere toccata. 

Impara a pettinarsi e vestirsi da sola quando Sherlock ha ancora difficoltà con le stringhe delle scarpe. 

Ruba lo smalto per le unghie rosso rubino di mamma, ma lo usa per dipingere metà del viso della sua bambola preferita. 

Mycroft è meno tattile, ma apprezza altre attenzioni. Si illumina quando lo zio francese viene a trovarli, sorride di fronte a un dolce, finge di prendersela ma adora quando Sherlock lo coinvolge nei suoi giochi rumorosi e avventurosi. 

Eurus non sa giocare con loro. Sherlock impara presto a essere cauto con le sue filastrocche e il modo letterale in cui intende le cose, quando non nasconde i propri intenti dietro indovinelli e enigmi. 

Almeno ci sono le lezioni di musica. Eurus è una scheggia e passa dalle prime pagine del primo volume del Suzuki a studi molto più complicati nel tempo che Sherlock impiega a imparare la sua prima scala completa a quattro ottave.

È lei che gli insegna un paio di trucchi per volare più leggero sopra la processione di astruse formichine sul pentagramma. 

Fino a che Victor non compare all'orizzonte, Eurus può nascondere un sorriso silenzioso pensando ai suoi duetti con Sherlock. 

Non è una bambina allegra. 

È troppo chiusa nel suo mondo mentale per concepire le gioie più semplici. Beve il tè e mangia il pane e il miele seduta con i suoi fratelli al tavolo da pranzo a Musgrave, accetta quasi graziosamente in dono una scatola di pastelli colorati dai vicini, ma la cosa finisce lì. 

Si annoia, finché non è in grado di muoversi autonomamente e decide di ignorare del tutto le noiose lezioni di mamma per Sherlock e Mycroft, favorendo le scienze biologiche. Ha già imparato a leggere e scrivere prima di loro, non ha bisogno di quelle lezioni.

Non capisce perché la fermino quando decide di scoprire come funzionano i muscoli aprendosi un braccio. Il sangue che cola l'affascina e il bianco dell'osso che si intravvede in profondità è interessante al punto da cancellare qualsiasi altra cosa, dagli stimoli disperati del suo corpo - dolore? Davvero? È quello il dolore? Non riesce mai a distinguerlo - alle facce atterrite della sua famiglia quando viene scoperta. 

C'è molto da imparare.

 

**Antitesi: la vita è un sussulto nella sostanza dell’universo. La presunta intelligenza degli esseri umani è soltanto un guizzo di coscienza che non riesce a stemperare l’inutilità conclusiva della loro esistenza.**

 

Nessuno chiede mai di venire al mondo. Il limbo prima e dopo il periodo della propria vita sembra tanto più desiderabile quando il mondo è un grottesco caleidoscopio di regole e fatti, persone e azioni incomprensibili.

Che senso ha, di fronte al lasso vitale dell'universo, se il sasso gettato nello stagno ha schizzato le scarpe nuove di Mycroft? 

Perché ha così tanta importanza?

Perché a Sherlock interessa tanto giocare con quel bambino stupido e sorridente, che conosce soltanto due pirati - di cui uno  _ inventato _ \- e che passa il tempo a sguazzare nelle pozze e sulla battigia?

Ci sono cose più interessanti. 

Osservare le formiche ha il suo merito per cinque minuti. Poi diventano noiose. La lente di ingrandimento di Sherlock fornisce un gradito diversivo, così come l'offesa rabbiosa di suoi fratello quando i genitori rimproverano lui, e non lei, per aver dato fuoco al formicaio. 

Eurus sorride tra sé e sé, troppo seria nonostante il sorriso, e gusta le lacrime di Sherlock come le caramelle strane e esotiche che lo zio francese a volte porta dal continente.

Non le piace, lo zio, ma le caramelle hanno una forma rotonda e lucida e le variegature all'interno sembrano seguire la sezione aurea.

Lo zio è pericoloso, va tenuto d'occhio.

Eurus non riesce a manipolarlo da piccola, prima di Redbeard. Non riesce ad aver presa su di lui  _ dopo _ Redbeard, quando Rudi piomba alle rovine fumanti di Musgrave come un vendicatore dalla folta criniera rossa e la porta via senza permetterle di cercare il fermaglio di mamma, quello che ha chiesto a Sherlock di rubare. 

La vita è noiosa il più delle volte, spesso insopportabile, sempre una condizione di fiato sospeso e trattenuto. Apnea. 

Eurus attende. 

 

**Sintesi: la vita è una condizione imposta all’interno di un lasso di tempo prevedibile soltanto entro certi limiti. È tollerabile in quanto permette lo studio, la ricerca e la conoscenza. Ogni altro aspetto è trascurabile, superfluo e potenzialmente nocivo.**

Dopo l'incendio di Musgrave vede Sherlock soltanto una volta, quando zio Rudi viene a prenderla per portarla nel primo di diversi istituti di cura. 

Sherlock è aggrappato a papà e pallido, con gli occhi rossi e una piega incerta della bocca. Ha tutti i segni dello shock, e Eurus trova la cosa interessante. Vorrebbe fargli delle domande, ma lo zio e Mycroft non le permettono di avvicinarsi al fratello. È troppo perplessa dal divieto per chiedersene la ragione.

Sherlock ha una mano fasciata e una scottatura quasi guarita sulla guancia, Mycroft continua a tossire anche se cerca di darsi un contegno. 

Eurus non si è fatta nulla pur essendo nel punto di inizio. 

Osserva Mycroft che parla con lo zio, ma non li ascolta. Mycroft si è lanciato al piano di sopra per recuperare i due bambini, ha inalato un sacco di fumo e si è scottato le braccia. Fa finta di niente con aria adulta e eroica. È interessante.

Lo zio è furibondo, spaventato e addolorato. Litiga con la mamma, si contiene a stento con papà (Eurus lo ha sempre calcolato molto poco, non è mai stato degno di interesse), osserva con aria protettiva tutti e tre i nipoti, Eurus inclusa.

Eurus non capisce.

L'istinto protettivo dello zio le scivola addosso in mezzo a messaggi contraddittori. Non può toccare o parlare con i suoi fratelli e persino i suoi genitori la tengono a distanza, ma i tre adulti parlano di lei come di qualcosa da temere e di qualcosa da proteggere. 

Come una bestia feroce e rara da tenere in gabbia per il bene di tutti.

Il suo infallibile intuito l'ha vinta ancora una volta, anche se non si tratta di una vera gabbia e neanche di una prigione, per adesso.

Il primo istituto in cui viene accolta è un istituto psichiatrico per bambini e ragazzi con tendenze criminali.

Non vede mai Sherlock, vede qualche volta lo zio, a cui subentra ad un certo punto un Mycroft sempre più alto, magro e serio. 

Ha vent'anni quando manda in cenere l'istituto. 

Mycroft ricompare, scuro in viso e già un po' stempiato, e la fa trasferire a Sherrinford.

Non vede Sherlock, finché Jim Moriarty non le viene servito su di un piatto d'argento, e l'infinita attesa dei suoi giorni affogati nella noia non trova finalmente uno scopo. 

Passa un'intera notte con lui sotto il travestimento quasi trasparente di Faith Smith, sorprendendosi per mille cose.

Londra, che è un mostro tentacolare pieno di rumore e stimoli.

Sherlock, che è completamente diverso da come lo ha immaginato per anni, basandosi sull'ultimo ricordo di un bambino spaventato e traumatizzato.

Il suo nuovo  _ giocattolo _ , che non è più Redbeard ma un uomo che somiglia molto a ciò che Victor Trevor sarebbe potuto essere se fosse mai cresciuto - interessante. 

E Mycroft, che dopo trent'anni ha ancora paura. 

Oh, è quasi ora, è quasi il momento di portare a termine il suo lungo gioco.

Non potranno evitare di giocare con lei, adesso. 

\--

 


End file.
